Media server systems, such as conferencing systems, receive media streams from client devices, compile those media streams into at least one output media stream for each conference, and transfer the output stream back to the client devices. A server system may facilitate audio communications, video communications, or both, along with other accompanying media, such as textual media, graphical media, and the like—including combinations thereof. When real-time communications are transferred over packet communication networks, the media streams through which the communications are transferred may use high priority bandwidth in order to ensure the communications occur smoothly. Specifically, high priority bandwidth allows the real time communications to be received by and transferred from a media server system in a timely manner. Customers will pay a premium for this high priority bandwidth to ensure that user experience does not suffer due to delays in transporting communications data through the network.